Splinter
by asianchibi99
Summary: On a hot summer day, Rin gets a piece of wood stuck in her palm. Her best friend, Len, decides to take matters into his own hands. Just what will this lead to? SHORT one-shot. RinxLen. Rated T for Len's behavior


**This is what happens when you put me in a classroom for three hours with a test and a stick of gum. Haha, I got bored since I finished early and I couldn't do anything other than read or write. Well, enjoy my boredom! I'm also testing tomorrow so let's see if I come up with anything else.*shrugs***

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- No, but I have had a splinter before, and I never want one again.**

I looked up at the bright sun with squinted eyes, the smell of melted ice cream, dirt and sand worn swings filled my nose. I looked back down at the grass, sighing loudly. I'm at the park, if it isn't obvious enough, and it's _hot _out here. Even thought I'm in the shade, spread out like a leaf, and wearing shorts, I'm practically watering the grass with my sweat.

"Here," an orange plopped itself next to me, and I looked up dazedly at my friend who dragged me to this wretched place.

"Why… is it so hot in the summer?" I groaned, "I hate you, Len."

"I was just asking, you didn't really have to come." He sat down next to me, chewing on a half-eaten banana contently. I took the orange, sitting somewhat upright, and began to peel it grudgingly.

"But I was bored, and I didn't think it would be _this _bad."

"Hey, not my problem." He shrugged me off, and I threw some orange peels at him.

"It's all your problem! Why couldn't have we gone to the pool? Or to the beach?" I whined, "or even the water park!"

"Because I can't drive, and I'm broke." Len snorted, brushing off my assaults as he leaned back on the tree. "Sorry."

"You're a jerk." I bit into the skin of my first slice, letting the tangy juice cool off my tongue.

"Some friend you are."

"I know, right?" I cracked a grin and he laughed a bit. Well, I can't be entirely angry at him, I mean, he just gave me an orange and he _did _save me from home. Plus, I guess there are worse places to be at then the park, so I can't really hate him.

We sat there in the shade for a bit, enjoying the day, and tried to stay as far away from the sunlight as possible. I glared at a few benches currently occupied by a _way _too close couple. I wanted to sit there, but with those two devouring each other, I don't dare get any closer.

"I want a banana split." Len said suddenly, looking upwards, he lay down on the grass and peered at the clouds between the leaves. He motioned something with his hand, "with whip cream and ice cream piled up high to look like that one."

"Which one?" I leaned down to look up, my right hand keeping a slight hold on the tree so that I could get back up easily. I turned to see the white puff he was pointing to, shifting my arm, and was greeted immediately but a jagged shock going up my wrist.

I yelped in pain, falling forwards, looking up to examine my wrist. Len sat up with me, looking at me in confusion.

"What's up?"

"Ouch! I don't know! I felt something… bite me?" I looked at my palm, looking for any distinctive red marks. I didn't find any bumps or bites, but I did find a greenish yellow line embedded in my skin. "Damn it! Splinter."

"Let me see." Len sighed, taking my hand in his, his eyes quickly found my wound. "Wow, that went in deep."

"I know that!" I took my hand, looking in my purse with my left hand clumsily.

"What are you looking for?"

"Tweezers, or a nail clipper." I replied, shifting around my wallet and some candy. "Darn… where is it?"

"You probably lost it."

"Oh quiet," I took off my purse in frustration. I looked at my nails closely, strong and nicely sized, they should be ok. I winced at I took a look at my injury, how it ever got in that deep, I'll never know. There was a tiny brush sticking out, but I know that it will be painful.

"Don't cry."

"Len!" I snapped at him, and he shrugged, leaning in closely to watch me. I sighed in irritation, but began to pick it out. I flinched at every touch, and the heat only seemed to increase the pain. I narrowed my eyes in concentration, but with the intensifying sun, the heat waves, and Len's warm breath tickling my neck, my mind became as muddled as pudding.

"You're missing completely."

"Why don't you try then!" I plunked my right hand at his face. Len sighed, taking it in his palms. He rolled his eyes at me as if I was an idiot.

"It's just a splinter, what's so hard about it?" He asked, I raised my voice to scream at him, but I couldn't find the right words to retort with. I closed my mouth, growling vilely.

I felt his fingertips tickling my palm, and I bit my lip to stop from squirming. I squeaked as he tugged at the splinter, but he never had a good enough grip on it. I could see the frustration in his eyes as he failed to grab it, a bit of panic welling in my chest. Len was known to take drastic measures when things didn't go his way.

"Hey, why don't we go to my house and use tweezers?"

"No." He held a firm grip on my hand, "I'll bring this out myself, besides, do you want to walk home in _this _heat?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"Please, you pretty much hate it every time I open my mouth." He retorted, I laughed at it's truth. He continued to tug at the thing, making me hiss every time, and my palm was starting to grow hot from the pain. However, it only lasted a moment as a cool, wet object was drawn over my palm, tickling me again. I looked down at him, nearly dying as I saw Len licking my hand.

"Len!" I squealed, trying to drag my hand away, but his grip was strong. He continued to lick the splinter, my face growing redder by the minute. "Stop it!"

"Rin, stop moving or I'll bite you!" He threatened, " I know its weird, but just suck it up until it's over."

"…" I felt my body heat up even more, sending my mind into a dizzying state. I felt his lips graze softly along my hand, searching for the offence, his tongue licked me again. By this point, I nearly slapped him, but my bones were locked in place as if in a spell.

I breathed through my mouth, taking in more air to cool myself. I could feel more sweat form at my forehead, my thoughts getting in a twist. I don't know if this is because of a heatstroke or Len, but if it's the latter I'm going to murder him. It feels so… intimate.

My eyes flicked to the couple on the bench who were still _very _busy. I felt my cheeks go into a deeper shade of red. I looked back at Len, my hand starting to twitch. I winced as a sharp sting rippled up my arm.

"Is it out?"

"Not yet." Came his muffled voice, I groaned loudly, slamming my head back against the tree. How long does it take? Why can't he take it out like a normal person?

"This feels so weird." I voiced out loud, he let out a dismissive grunt, his shoulders rising in a shrug. His tongue tickled at me again, my insides shrieked loudly, dying as the seconds ticked by. "Come on, Len!"

"You're skin's soft." He commented smoothly, I glared at him crossly.

"Is this really the time to tell me that?"

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know." Len murmured, I flushed darker.

"N-now's not the time to chat! Hurry up or I'll hit you!" I stammered, he chuckled, his head still down.

"I'm sorry, is this too much for you?" He asked.

"Duh! You're practically eating my hand!" I tugged at my wrist, but his hand was still holding on tight.

"But you're palm is so soft~"

"Kagamine Len!" My voice growing higher in order to hide the cracks, "Stop nipping my splinter right now before I strangle you!"

"…What if I don't want to?"

"What?"

"What if, "He looked up at last, his blue eyes sparkling with it's usual mischief along with something else I couldn't quite read. "What if, I'm trying to tell you something by doing this?"

"Tell me what? That I shouldn't ever get a splinter? Well I'm sorry, ok?" Even though I glared at him, I could feel my chest beating faster and my head growing lighter.

"No, what if I enjoy doing this?"

"… Are you out for my blood or something? You vampire…" My voice began to thin out slowly, my throat tightening.

"Seriously how stupid can one person _be_?" He asked to the heavens, throwing up his hands in exaggeration. I took that opportunity to take back my poor hand, accessing the damage he did to it.

"Len…" I stared at my palm, "the splinter is already out?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I took it out five minutes ago." He held out his teeth, showing me the thin strip of tree wedged in between his pearly whites.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _wait._" I stared at him accusingly, "So you're saying, that even though you took out the damn thing, you still continued to lick my hand."

"Yeah." Len nodded, I nearly slammed my head into the ground at his bluntness. Does he know no shame?

"Why?"

"Guess." He winked at me, and my face blushed right on cue. Do I know the reason? Oh… Please not that.

"I uh… Len… um… You" My voice switched on and off, squeaking and stammering words at random.

"I'm starving and that your hand tastes like oranges~"

"Len!"

"I'm only kidding." He laughed a bit, I averted my eyes. Embarrassment flushing my face. This flipping _bastard_. "So really, do you know why?"

"…" I looked deeper into the ground, believing that my face would radiate enough heat to kill the grass. Unfortunately, he managed to catch me, and he gave a victorious smile.

"Well, it _took _you long enough!" He crowed in joy. "I've been giving you hints for _days_."

"… Seriously?" That came out as a pathetic little whistle for a voice.

"Remember when I carried you to the doctors? Or when I went to 'sleep' on your shoulder during lunch?" His voice gained a serious weight, all teasing and mocking ceased. My eyes widened and I turned to him in surprise. "_ I like you_, Rin."

"L-Len, I-I…I… I don't know…." My mind went blank, my mouth opening and closing hopelessly. What should I say? Do I even like Len? Well of course I do, he's my best friend, but do I like him like that? What do I do?

"I know, you're really slow when it comes to these times, so I'll let you think about it." He took my hand and helped me rise.

Unfortunately, His contact locked all the bones in my bodies, and I ended up pulling him down instead.

He fell on all fours, his hands holding him just inches from colliding into my face. I looked at him with my eyeballs popping out. Len turned into a tinted pink, clearing his throat.

"S-sorry." I eeped, he nodded, and got off from me, his eyes averting mine and I did the same.

"Um… Rin?"

"Wh-what?"

"I… I think I have your splinter… on my lip…" He coughed awkwardly and I turned, paling as I saw the evil green tip protruding from his lower lip. "C-can you help me get it out? It really hurts…"

…

"F-Fine, but only because you help me."

I leaned in, and began to lick at the wound.

**Cheesy Ending. Love meh 8D **

**I wasn't really going to submit this, but I got bored, and my next story won't be updated for another week(s). I don't usually do one-shots because they're too short for my taste, so here's something else I wrote in testing :D **

**Mind you, this is completely unrelated and is really short. The setting for this one is after Rin and Len were reborn from The Story of Evil. **

The morning came with the crisp scent of grass and dew. I yawned loudly, looking around the yellow themed room, trying to get my senses working again. Dragging myself out of bed, I slithered downstairs sluggishly, stopping a few steps to rebalance myself.

Low-blood sugar, tell me about it.

I used the walls to guide me to the kitchen, I guess it was really early seeing that Luka wasn't up yet with breakfast. I took an orange from the pantry, peeling it carefully as my body began to get adjusted with waking up. I went up to the stairs again to go back to the room and try to get a few more hours of sleep when my body began to crawl with a draft that came into the house. I looked to my left where the door was opened a crack.

Curious, I peeked on the other edge to see a familiar tuft of blonde hair.

"Len?" I called, stepping outside into the freezing air. My thoughts were proved right when he turned around. However, his face was downcast and he looked disappointed or sad.

"Oh, good morning, Rin." He whispered, turning back around so that he was facing the lawn and the rising sun. I approached him carefully, sitting down next to him on the porch.

"Hey Len, what's wrong?" I asked, chewing on a now peeled orange.

"Nothing…" He muttered, not looking at me again as his blue eyes gazed dully ahead. I frowned, that's odd, he's not usually like this.

"Come on, Len. You can tell me anything." I smiled encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He let out a dragged sigh, closing his eyes as if mourning.

"Do you remember…" he began slowly, his mouth hanging a bit. "Long ago, when I took you to the beaches of Lucifenia, when we played there until the sun set?"

"…Yes." I smiled sadly, closing my eyes, drawing the ages old memory of the loyal servant and the arrogant princess. Me and Len, Rilliane and Allen. It was a happier memory, compared to the others, and I would treasure it always.

"Well, do you remember the wish I made to the sea?" He asked in a slow whisper, looking at me. I nodded, I would never forget that wish.

"_I wished that you will be forever happy"_

"Of course, I would never forget…" I said softly, but I heard his depressed sigh and I looked at him again. "What happened?"

"It… it wasn't fulfilled." He murmured, I laughed softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yes it was, I was sad only for a little bit, but I'm happy now. It wasn't your fault." I reassured, he shook his head.

"You don't understand, Rin. The wish I made… wasn't what you thought it was." His gaze lingered on me once more, his eyes traveling below my chin. He sighed again, getting up and walking away. "I'm sorry, I'll go back to sleep now."

I watched after him curiously. I looked down on myself, trying to see if I could find out what he meant. He didn't wish for my happiness? What did he want then? My eyes looked down at my chest, my poor flat chest.

'_I wish that Your Majesties's chest would get bigger.'_

… Oh my oranges.

"KAGAMINE LEN! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU SAID YOU WERE ONLY KIDDING!"

**Man, I almost never write perverted Len, what is **_**wrong **_**with me? *Scared face* I'm going to avoid these types of things from now on xD Wheee~ I had soda just now so I is very hyper :3**

**Yes, I know this was horribly cheesy and very…. Strange, but I had nothing to do! Give me a break! XD Haha, Review and make this stupid little chibi happy.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
